Final Fantasy VIII2: The Adventure Continues
by MikeOblivion
Summary: Final Fantasy VIII-2: The Adventure Continues follows the story of Squall, Rinoa, Zell, Quistis, Selphie, and Irvine after the battle with Ultimecia and the adventures of Seifer and his gang. Rated M for violence, language, and implicit sexuality.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: Lost in Paradise

Rinoa found him lying there. She had been wandering endlessly across a barren wasteland as it seemed with the effects of time compression, looking for Squall, and found him. She checked for signs of life, but could find none. Losing hope, she buried her head in his chest, and wept.

Then, something happened. The wasteland magically transformed into a meadow of flowers. Ultimecia's time compressed world was returning to normal. Looking down at Squall, his eyes met hers and she smiled warmly. He was alive.

Rinoa asked, "Are you alright, Squall?"

Then, he said the exact thing he said the day it all started. "My forehead hurts."

Laughing happily, she hugged him. Then, a familiar sound was heard. Rinoa looked up and spotted the Garden flying by. She got up, and began jumping and hollering for someone on the Garden to spot them. When it passed them by, she stopped. She asked, "How are we going to get home to everybody?"

Squall sat up, saying, "We'll figure something out." Squall proceeded to get up from where he was laying.

Rinoa said, "Squall, lie back down. You're not well."

Fully standing up, he said, "You want to get home to everyone, right?" Rinoa nodded.

He said, "A hurting forehead can't stop me."

After they began walking, Rinoa said, "This is the flower field right next to Edea's house, right?"

Squall replied, "Right, I plan to go there as that is the one and only piece of civilization on the Centra Continent. Maybe Matron can help us."

Soon, they arrived near the old Orphanage. Inside the gate, a strange feeling overtook Squall. Everything in the world seemed to sway and blend together. Stumbling, the last thing he felt was Rinoa's hands on his arms as she tried to stop him from falling. Then, all went dark.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He awoke barely. The place he was in seemed fuzzy. He could tell that he was no longer in the flower field but in a darkened room, lying on something cool to the touch. One of the two figures seemed to be Rinoa, and seemed to be sitting at his side, for he could see the blue that made up part of her outfit. The other figure, he could neither tell nor guess who it was. His chest was bare, except for something damp and cool across his waist. Also, his forehead bore something similar to what laid across his waist.

Most soothing was the hand which held his. It seemed to be a familiar hand. It was the hand that pulled him onto the dance floor so long ago on the night it all began.

Once again, Squall slipped off into darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he awoke again, the sun was shining through the window. The room was no longer fuzzy but clear. The hand he had felt earlier was still in his hand. Turning his head to the left revealed Rinoa, with a smile on her face as her eyes met his.

Rinoa said excitedly, "Oh, Squall! You're alright!" She bent down to hug him.

As he sat up, he said, "Of course I'm alright. I was never hurt!"

Pushing him back down, she said, "Matron said that even if you wake up, you should not get out of bed yet."

_So, Matron was the other fuzzy figure_, thought Squall.

Rinoa said, "Edea has been taking real good care of you and I've been right by your side the entire night."

Just then, the door opened and Edea came in. She was no longer dressed as Sorceress Edea, the shell of the evil Sorceress Ultimecia, but as the Matron he remembered from childhood."

She said, "Good morning Squall."

Squall said, "Good morning, Matron."

She said, "Time travel can turn deadly, but luckily, and thanks to my healing skills, you're going to be fine."

Squall asked, "How long have I been out?"

Edea said, "Since late yesterday afternoon."

Rinoa said, "We were almost to Edea's house when you fell to the ground. I ran to Edea's front door, not knowing whether you were dead or alive. I was scared."

Edea came and ran her hand through Rinoa's dark hair, saying, "He's going to be alright dear." The Matron was a very motherly person and was good to Squall and all of the gang when they were little. 'Dear' was a very common word she used, much more so with Selphie, Quistis, and Ellone, the only girls. When she used it with the boys, especially Zell and Seifer, they wanted to puke, but it was Zell and Seifer who always showed they were disgusted. Squall had always kept it to himself.

Squall sat up, asking, "Is the Headmaster here? I have a report to make."

Edea said, "The report can wait. Anyway, he returned three days ago to Balamb Garden aboard the White SeeD ship. Now, you need to rest, a few more days."

Rinoa laid him back down and Edea left the room, leaving the two of them alone again.

Rinoa said, "I'm worried about the others now, with all this talk of fever and death."

Squall assured her, "I'm sure they're alright. Matron said fever and death are a rarity."

Peeking her head through the door, Edea asked, "Are you two hungry?" Squall and Rinoa replied that they were.

In a few minutes, Edea came back with two bowls of soup, saying, "I know soup isn't part of the SeeD diet, but hot dogs are not good for anyone getting over a fever.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days had nearly passed. Squall was glad to have Rinoa at his side during the day. She was great company and a greater bond had been formed between them. Rinoa talked to him and read to him. They talked about what the future held for them. Squall was going back to Balamb Garden. Timber, according to Edea, had won its independence, so Rinoa, now freed from the Resistance, told Squall she would return with him to Balamb Garden. She voiced that maybe she would train to become a SeeD. Squall knew that she didn't really want to. He knew that she had grown close to everyone and did not want to leave.

Squall said, "Rinoa, you would always have a place among us, whether you become a SeeD or not."

Rinoa said, "Thanks, Squall. I guess the reason I said I would become a SeeD is that I don't want to leave everyone."

Squall said, "You don't have to even enroll in classes at the Garden. I'll see to it personally."

She said with a laugh, "Yeah, I really do not want to become a SeeD. Thank you, Squall, but I can't just live on the Garden."

Squall said, "Sure you can."

Rinoa said, "Hire me, Commander. I want a job, to earn my living."

Squall said, "I'll see what I can do, but hold on there. I plan on turning over my title."

Rinoa said, "But, you're a great leader, Squall. Everyone respects you. Please, reconsider."

Squall said, "What's done is done."

Rinoa didn't argue with him any further.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning came. Edea came in, saying that he had enough rest. He got out of bed, leaving his black jacket on the rack.

Squall and Rinoa sat down to a breakfast of pancakes. After breakfast, Squall said, "Thank you Matron, for the care you have provided me with, but it's time Rinoa and I return to the Garden."

Edea said, "My SeeDs will be returning here in a few days. There is no way to get back to civilization by walking through the Centra Wilderness and its plains. My SeeDs will take you back." Although he needed to return to the Garden, Squall knew she was right. Without a ship, they were stranded on the Centra Continent. He told her they would stay.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days had passed by. Squall and Rinoa were laying out on the beach one night observing the stars.

Rinoa said, "That man and I used to do this all the time, when we were close."

Squall asked, "You mean, you and your father?"

Rinoa said, "Uh-huh."

Waves were crashing on the shore. All else was quiet. They continued stargazing.

Rinoa said, "You know, this is paradise. If we weren't going back, I could live here forever."


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: The Revelation

Two more days passed them by. The White SeeD ship had arrived. Squall and Rinoa boarded the ship.

Unexpectedly, Edea came aboard. She said, "I'm going to stay with Cid on the Garden. I miss my husband."

The White SeeD leader welcomed them. "Welcome aboard Matron. Now, we shall set sail for Balamb." They left Edea's house and headed into the Centra Channel.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the second week since Seifer had left Lunatic Pandora with his friends. Now, he was back in Balamb, fishing at the docks. Raijin was fishing further down.

A couple of hours passed them by. Fujin was keeping watch for any trouble. Seifer looked at Raijin, who caught a fish. Fujin walked by, pushing Raijin into the water.

Seifer laughed. These were his friends, who were loyal. They were loyal in the times Seifer wasn't himself. The Sorceress he served was gone. Ultimecia had no control over him. Seifer was, himself again.

Just then, a strong breeze was felt. Seifer looked up as Balamb Garden passed by overhead. Thoughts ran through Seifer's head. _Were they looking for him? Would he ever be able to return?_

Fujin walked up to Seifer saying, "Escape. Trouble."

Seifer decided it was time to leave the town of Balamb.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was noon of the first day in the Channel. Rinoa was moving about the ship when excitement overtook her as she saw two familiar faces emerge from a cabin.

She cried out, "Zone, Watts!"

As the watched her run towards them, Watts yelled, "Princess!"

The trio ran up to each other and hugged.

Watts asked, "How did you end up here?"

Zone said, "Thought you were all laid up."

Rinoa replied, "What?"

Watts said, "Squall had told us you fought against the Sorceress and went into a coma."

Rinoa said, "Oh yeah. But I was saved." She then told them about everything that happened since she woke up all of a sudden out in space. The battle with Ultimecia had them hooked. She ended her story with the moment they boarded the White SeeD ship.

Zone said, "When Squall told us you went into a coma, we couldn't believe it. Now, we're being told it was possession?"

Rinoa said, "It will be alright now, thanks to Squall. Everyone fought against Ultimecia, but Squall is the real hero. Ultimecia can never take possession of me again."

Watts said, "Hey, did you here? Timber won its independence! Can you believe it?"

Rinoa said, "Yeah. I heard it from Edea."

As the group talked, Squall walked by. "Zone! Watts!"

Zone said, "Good to see you again. Oh, and uh, sorry I called you a 'son of a bitch.'

Rinoa exclaimed, "What!"

Squall said, "He was angry and scared, Rinoa. He was justified, and Zone, no hard feelings, huh."

Zone said, "Thank you."

Watts said, "The Princess explained everything sir.

Squall said, Well, good. I'm going take a nap. I'll see you guys later."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been at sea for a week and a half. They were now passing under the train track bridge that connected Galbadia to Esthar. Squall stood on deck as the sun made its descent into the late afternoon sky. The sky had hues of orange, red, and purple. It was a magnificently beautiful sunset.

_A couple more days_, thought Squall, and they would be in Balamb. He looked towards the front of the ship and saw Rinoa standing on the hull of the ship with her arms spread out.

Rinoa stood there, her eyes closed and her arms open like an angel's wings. She could feel the wind on her body. She absolutely loved it.

Fearing she would fall, Squall rushed to her and held onto her waist with his hands. She said, "I know those hands." Her eyes remained closed as Squall stayed there with her.

She opened her eyes and turned around. She said, "It's been such a long time since our ballroom dance. Dance with me. Pleeeassse?"

Squall said, "But there's no music."

She said, "We'll make our own, then. Just imagine that evening."

Squall tried to resist, but Rinoa pulled him into position just like she had to that night in the ballroom. She pulled him onto the imaginary dance floor. She put his left hand onto her right hip and his right hand onto her left shoulder.

They danced into the afternoon and into the night. Soon, the deck turned into the ballroom and they were back in Balamb Garden so long ago when they first met. The only thing different was that the large ballroom was empty except for Squall and Rinoa. The same music played. Squall was dressed in his SeeD uniform and Rinoa in the same pink formal dress.

Soon though, the imaginary dance floor faded. Squall and Rinoa were back in their original clothes. The music had stopped, but now, they were dancing slow and close. Rinoa danced with her head on Squall's shoulder while he held her close. Looking toward the sky, a shooting star crossed the night sky.

Rinoa said softly, "A shooting star, just like that night. I wonder what it means." They now stopped dancing and released each other.

Squall said, "It's just a shooting star. It doesn't mean anything."

Rinoa said, "But it happened as we were dancing close together, just like that night."

Squall turned around and said, "Goodnight Rinoa." He left her and walked back to his quarters. Rinoa walked back to hers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was sharing a room with Edea. As she closed the door behind her, she heard a voice. "He's in love with you, dear. I can tell."

Rinoa, startled, said, "You were watching?"

Edea said, "I confess, yes. But in your interests."

Rinoa said, "In my interests?"

Edea said, "In the interests of you and Squall."

Rinoa opened up. "I don't think he does. He's resistant to all of my hints and actions."

Edea said, "Some men are. Squall just happens to be one of those men."

Rinoa asked, "How do you know he feels this way?"

Edea said, "It's in his eyes, his facial expressions. He's had that look while you took care of him at my house, while you read to him, when you talk, when you danced this very night."

Rinoa said, "I'm still not sure."

Edea said, "Listen, dear. If you don't open up to him, he never will. All you need is the right time. You will know the time when it arrives."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was noon. Squall and Rinoa had been informed they would be in Balamb Harbor by mid afternoon.

Rinoa was sitting with Zone and Watts in their cabin. Watts said, "Come back to Timber with us, Princess."

Rinoa said, "I love you guys, buy my future is not in Timber."

Zone said, "There's nothing for you in Balamb Garden. You don't want to become a SeeD."

Rinoa said, "Squall said I could stay."

Zone asked, "Soooo, you're just going to live there?"

Rinoa said, "Squall promised me a job."

Watts said, "You can have a job in Timber."

Rinoa said, "Look guys. Squall, myself, and the rest of the gang just became close during our hardships."

Zone said, "You're our friend too Rinoa, our best friend as far as I'm concerned."

Watts asked, "What about us, Rinoa? Haven't we faced hardships in our resistance to Galbadia?"

Rinoa, in an aggravated tone, raised her voice, saying, "Okay, okay, I'll admit it! I love him!

Silence then filled the room and she began to cry. Watts hugged her. Zone said, "I see now, Princess," and joined the group hug.

When the hug was done and they were back sitting in their places, Watts asked, "You mean, that guy, that leader of Balamb Garden, Squall?"

Sniffling, she answered, "Yes."

Zone said, "Don't worry, Princess. We support you."

Rinoa said, "Please don't say anything to him. I'm waiting for the right moment."

Watts said, "Alright Princess. But if a year passes and you haven't informed us of marriage, we're coming after him."


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: A Canny Welcome

They arrived in Balamb Harbor. As soon as Squall and Rinoa were ashore, they went to the communications station. Edea remained onboard until Squall made contact. An officer stood guard. The officer said, "You can't get in here without a pass."

Squall pulled out his license, saying, "I'm a SeeD from Balamb Garden. I need to make contact." The officer saluted and let them enter.

There was a console in the center of the room. Squall walked up to the console and began switching frequencies. "Balamb Garden, Balamb Garden, this is Squall Leonhart. Can anybody hear me?"

After repeating himself over several different frequencies, he heard a familiar voice, "Read you loud and clear, Commander!"

Squall asked, "Nida?"

The voice replied, "Yes sir, Commander! Where are you?"

Squall said, "Balamb. Where are you?"

Nida said, "We're near Dollet, sir. Just picked up Zell five hours ago from Timber."

Squall asked, "Did anybody else make it back?"

Nida said, "No sir. Haven't heard from Selphie, Irvine, Miss Trepe, or Rinoa."

Squall said, "Rinoa's with me. Set your frequency to universal and begin heading this way."

Nida said, "Yes sir, Commander. And not a thing to worry. We're coming for you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall and Rinoa went back to the ship to take Edea and say their goodbyes.

Zone said, "We will miss you, Princess."

Watts said as he winked, "Make sure and write us if it works out for you."

Zone said, "Make sure to write us every week and call us as often as you can."

Rinoa said, "I will." She laughed as she said, "And I'm sure it will work out, Watts."

As the ship pulled out leaving Squall, Rinoa, and Edea on the docks, Watts yelled, "Make sure and look us up the next time you're in Timber, Squall, you lucky bum!"

Squall asked, "What was that all about?"

Rinoa said with a tiny smile on her face, "Oh, nothing."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had climbed onto the Garden up a ramp which lead to the parking lot. They were not prepared for the welcome as they entered the main hall. As the door to the parking lot opened, they were met with hollers and screams and a large sign hanging off the ceiling, saying, 'WELCOME HOME, COMMANDER AND RINOA!'

The entire main hall was packed with students and faculty. They were rather embarrassed. Looking at each other, and at the same time and in nodding their heads in agreement, they said, "Zell."

Then, a familiar face pushed his way through the crowd, shook Squall's hand, and hugged Rinoa and Edea. He said, "Welcome back! Hey everyone, give it up for the Headmaster's wife!"

Another volley of screams came. Shortly, Cid appeared, surprised his wife was on the Garden. They embraced each other.

As the screams continued, Squall began to pull Zell into the door with him where him and Rinoa had come through.

Rinoa said, "Be gentle with him, Squall."

Squall nodded and pulled Zell past the doors.

As Squall paced the floor with his hand on his forehead, Zell asked, "So, man, how'd you like it?"

Squall said, "Liked what?"

Zell said, "The welcome."

Squall said, "Embarrassed, yes. Pleased, no."

Zell braced himself for the worst of it as Squall said, "But I thank you."

Squall left the baffled Zell out in the hallway.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall went up to the bridge where Nida was waiting.

Nida said, "Sorry I couldn't make your welcome, Commander, but I thought someone should remain here and keep an ear open for any calls for the others."

Squalls asked, "Anything yet?"

Nida said, "No sir."

Then, over the speaker, they heard, "Commander, will you please report to my office?" It was Cid's voice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall took the elevator right down to Cid's office. Squall stood at attention in front of the Headmaster. Cid said, "Let's hear your report."

Squall told him everything that happened since he left with Rinoa unconscious on his back. He told Cid about Esthar, about the fight with Adel, about time compression, and about the battle with Ultimecia and ended the report when they arrived in Balamb and contacted the Garden.

Cid said, "Thank you for the report? Uh, Squall?"

Squall replied, "Sir."

Cid asked, "If Quistis makes it back, what do you think of Quistis as a headmaster? Well, of course, her title would be Headmistress."

Squall asked, "Why do you ask, sir?"

Cid said, "Well, one day I'm going to retire and I'm going to need someone to replace me."

Squalls said, "Well, sir, I think she would be the perfect candidate for the job."

Cid thanked him and Squall left the office.


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4: Happy Meetings

(Scene 1)

It was a large home about 2 miles from Winhill. It was an old house. Seifer liked it and thought it would make a good hideout.

There would be no remodeling. They would live in the old home how it was. Seifer decided he would have a look in the town of Winhill. He told Fujin and Raijin, "Stay here. I'm gonna have a look-see about the town."

Winhill was a quiet town. Seifer didn't like the quietness, but he knew this was a town the authorities wouldn't be able to find him in.

Seifer then heard humming, sweet humming coming from a field. He walked into this field. As he walked, the humming became louder. Peeking out from behind a tree, he watched a girl as she hummed. She was a lovely girl who was placing roses on a grave. This girl had short black hair and wore a sleeveless blue shirt and a long white skirt.

Seifer watched her with intrigue. The girl looked up at Seifer and was quite taken. "Ohhh."

Seifer said, "Don't be frightened. I won't hurt you." The young woman calmed down. Before Seifer could think, he said, "Name's Seifer Almasy." He wanted an alias, but it was too late.

The girl said, "My name is Ellone. Do I know you?"

That name seemed familiar, a name not in his far off past, but a name he had heard recently.

Seifer said, "Although you seem familiar, I cannot place you."

Ellone said unexpectedly, "I sense much fear within you."

Seifer was quite surprised. At first, he didn't know what to say. But, then he asked, "How can you tell?"

Ellone said, "I can sense various emotions within people. Fear is one. Why do you fear? Is it I you fear?"

Seifer replied, "No, it's not you at all. The reason, I would like to keep to myself."

Ellone said, "I was fixing to head to the flower shop for tea. Would you like to come along?"

Seifer said, "I guess."

(Scene 2)

It had been two days since Squall, Rinoa, and Edea had been picked up from the town of Balamb. It was late and Squall was sleeping in his dorm when he heard a voice over the intercom. "Commander, are you there? This is Sara. If you're getting this message, please come to the bridge."

The message kept repeating itself over and over. Squall got out of bed and headed for the elevator.

Once he was on the bridge, he said, "I hope this is important, Sara." Sara was the Garden's pilot for the night shift.

Sara, with a smile on her face, said, "Irvine made contact, sir!"

Squall replied, "Irvine! Is there anyone else with him?"

Sara said, "Selphie is with him, sir."

Squall asked, "Where did he make contact from?"

Sara said, "Deiling City, sir. I have the Garden on route for Deiling City we ought to be there in the early morning hours. I'll wake you by intercom when we arrive."

Squall said, "I have no intention of sleeping until we pick them up."

Sara asked, "In the meantime, Commander, how about a game of cards?"

(Scene 3)

The next morning, Rinoa was taking a walk in the quad when she noticed two familiar figures sitting together on the bench. It was Irvine and Selphie.

Rinoa was overjoyed. "Irvine! Selphie!" When they noticed Rinoa running towards them, they jumped up and ran towards her. The friends hugged each other.

Irvine said, "Hey, Rinoa."

Selphie said, "Hi!"

Rinoa said, "Hey guys, when did you guys get in?"

Irvine said, "Very early this morning."

Selphie said, "The Garden picked us up just south of Deiling City."

Rinoa asked, "So, did you guys end up together when the compression ended?"

Irvine said, "Actually, I found myself out in Galbadia's deserts."

Selphie said, "I ended up outside the Tomb of the Unknown King. We found each other, luckily, in Deiling City."

Rinoa said, "So, once we find Quistis, we'll be one big happy family again."

Selphie said, "Actually, we are already one big happy family. Irvine forgot to mention that Quistis also met us in Deiling City. It was about an hour before the Garden picked us up, three hours after Irvine radioed the Garden."

Rinoa asked, "Well, where is she?"

Selphie said, "Talking to Dr. Kadowaki, last I heard."

Rinoa told her friends bye and ran towards Dr. Kadowaki's office.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5: Celebration

(Scene 1)

The afternoon on the second day since everyone had returned to the Garden, an awards ceremony was held for the party of six who destroyed Ultimecia. After the ceremony would be the party in the ballroom.

The ceremony was held out in the quad. Every student in the Garden filled the quad. Up on stage, seated from left to right; Zell, Rinoa, Squall, Quistis, Selphie, and Irvine.

Cid stood at the podium. "Students of Balamb Garden. This indeed is a special night. We have six extraordinary SeeDs. Well, actually, two are not SeeDs, but nevertheless worked with our four SeeDs to destroy Ultimecia. I shall not speak to you very long. I'm going to reserve that for Squall."

There was a long silence. The Headmaster looked sad. As he stood up there, he tried to compose himself. Squall thought, _a speech, he never told me I had to give a speech_.

Cid said, "I am retiring my position as Headmaster."

The crowd was shaken in disbelief.

Cid continued, "I am offering the position to Ms. Trepe."

Quistis was quite surprised. She was surprised Cid was retiring, but she was even more shaken when she heard she was being offered the position of Headmistress."

He continued, "Quistis Trepe, will you accept the position as Headmistress of Balamb Garden?"

Quistis stood with a tear in her eye as she said, "I accept this position with honor, sir."

Cheers and clapping filled the quad. Cid then looked at Squall and said, "Squall."

Squall stood up. Cid then asked, "Squall, will you continue as the Commander of Balamb Garden?"

Squall looked around. All eyes were on him, watching, waiting. Squall hated it. He then looked at his friends. He looked at Zell, then Quistis, Selphie, and Irvine.

Lastly, his eyes shifted to Rinoa. She looked at him understandingly. She reached up and took his hand. With newfound strength and resolve, he held tight onto Rinoa's hand as he said, "I accept sir."

Cid said, "I present to you then, Headmistress Quistis Trepe and Commander Squall Leonhardt." Applause filled the quad. Cid turned around once more and motioned the others, "Will the other four heroes and heroines of Balamb Garden please stand as well?" They stood as more applauds sounded throughout the quad.

(Scene 2)

That night was the party. There was food, socializing, and dancing. Squall danced with Selphie and Quistis once, but Rinoa twice. He even danced with several female students who desired a dance with the new Commander.

They videotaped much of the party, Irvine and Selphie taking turns doing the recording. They got a shot of Cid with Edea. Now, it was time to pick on Zell.

Selphie pointed Irvine in Zell's direction. Zell was sitting with a pile of hot dogs bragging about the fight with Ultimecia to two pretty students. He told them, "The rest of 'em were scared, but you know what I told 'em? I told 'em, 'We must push on! Ultimecia will face the wrath of Zell Dincht!" Then he looked at the camera. He had been bragging while stuffing his face with hot dogs. Embarrassed and angry, he said, "Get that damn camera out of my face!"

Zell then began to choke. Selphie and Quistis rushed in to help him. The two girls he was bragging to freaked out and left. Then Zell chased Selphie and Quistis away, picked up a hotdog, and threw it at Irvine who dropped the camera.

Squall, standing nearby, picked up the camera and looked through the lens. Selphie came into view and pointed him to the ballroom balcony window where Rinoa was standing, looking up in the night sky.

Noticing she was being videotaped, she smiled and pointed up toward the night sky. Squall decided he would join her. After secretly removing the batteries, he handed the camera to Irvine and went to meet Rinoa.

Squall came out and stood beside Rinoa. He looked up, watching the stars with her. Rinoa said, "Hi."

Squall said "Hi."

Rinoa pointed to a shooting star. They smiled at each other. Squall understood what was happening to him. He knew now that, he loved her.

He said, "Rinoa."

She looked at him, smiling, "Yes?"

Without saying another word, he put his arms around her, taking her into his arms and kissed her. Her kiss was soft, the embrace warm.


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6

(Scene 1)

A cold wind flew in from the north as the Garden patrolled the waters north of the small continent of Balamb.

It was the morning after the party. Squall stood on the bridge with binoculars in hand. He had not yet gotten used to the idea of being the official Commander of Balamb Garden. But he knew he had to accept the position.

As he stared out across the sea into his binoculars, he thought about last night. The kiss with Rinoa had been so spectacular. That night had been the first night he ever walked Rinoa back to her dorm.

All of a sudden, a voice came over the radio, cutting into Squall's peaceful thoughts. It said, "Balamb Garden, Balamb Garden, do you copy?"

Nida looked at Squall. "Transmission is coming in from Deiling City, Commander."

Squall said, "Well, put them on." Squall waited while Nida turned on the speaker. Then, he said, "This is Commander Leonhardt of Balamb Garden. Go ahead."

The voice asked, "Is this the Squall Leonhardt?"

Squall replied, "Yes."

The voice said, "Greetings Commander. This is President Dickson of Galbadia."

Squall asked, "What can I do for you, Mr. President?"

Dickson said, "I have a certain business proposition for you. But, its details, I would rather discuss at my residence."

Squall said, "Yes, sir."

Dickson then asked, "When can you be in Deiling City?"

Squall said, "I can be there on the 26th of April sir, but what time?"

Dickson said, "Be at my residence at 20 hundred hours."

Squall said, "20 hundred hours, it is, Mr. President."

Dickson said, "I'll be expecting you. Come in uniform." The transmission ended.

Nida said, "Sounds like a trap. You didn't leave any old enemies in Galbadia, did you? You should definitely take bodyguards."

Squall said, "It's just the President of Galbadia."

Nida asked, "How do you know for sure?"

Squall said, "You're right, but I could handle any trouble."

Nida smiled, saying, "I'm sure you could, sir, but it's in the regulations."

Squall asked, "Regulations? What regulations?"

Nida said, "The regulations for a Commander that Cid wrote up with a military lawyer. You haven't read it yet, sir?"

Squall replied, "No."

Nida had a copy and handed it to Squall. Squall skimmed it and found the regulation regarding the Commander's departure from the Garden.

It stated, "In the event the Commander departs the Garden, it is required that he/she is accompanied by two bodyguards."

Squall looked up, put the Regulations pamphlet away, and said, "Summon Zell and Irvine to the bridge."

(Scene 2)

The Garden arrived at Fisherman's Horizon. Squall would disembark and take the train to Deiling City. He was in his dorm packing with Rinoa sitting on the edge of his bed.

She asked, "Why do you have to leave today? Just one more day here with me, please?"

Squall said, "I wish I could stay, but President Dickson has summoned me."

Rinoa said, "I know, but we haven't been out once since the night of the party."

Squall came and sat beside her, putting his arm around her waist. He said, "When I return, we'll go somewhere."

She asked, "Where?"

He said, "Wherever you want." He then kissed her. Then, he got up and finished packing. He grabbed his SeeD uniform and was finished. He put the backpack on, then he and Rinoa left the Dormitory."

They headed onto the second floor and outside to the docks where Zell and Irvine were waiting. Before he left her, he gave her one last long kiss, and began walking. She called out to him, "I love you, Commander!"

Squall turned around, smiled, and said, "I know." He met Zell and Irvine, then they began walking toward the train station.


End file.
